


Melody

by panther



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is nothing to her but a link to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

For Gamora, music is nothing important. It does not get her to a target or help her kill them or steal from them. Music is not part of her father's court and it is certainly not part of Ronan's. When Quill has her listen to his she does not know what to make of it. There is no urge to rip the headphones off and yet she has no desire to hear anything different either. It just _is_.Music is not part of Gamora but part of Quill and somehow she wants to be part of his circle. So she listens.


End file.
